1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal device and a method for identifying an incoming call for use therewith, and more particularly to a method for identifying the information of an originator upon receiving an incoming call in the mobile communication terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the mobile communications terminal device, means for identifying the originator's information at the time of call incoming employs a method for displaying a telephone number or a mail address of the originator as the originator's information.
Also, in the mobile communications terminal device, there is another method for displaying the originator's information (which comprises a name of the originator) by registering a name of an originator along with the telephone number and the mail address as a telephone directory in its own terminal device, and retrieving the name or the like from the telephone directory by the telephone number or the mail address of the originator upon receiving an incoming call.
However, in the conventional mobile communications terminal device as described above, the user can not easily identify the originator's information according to a display of incoming call, at the time of carrying a portable terminal of folding structure, or at the time of holding a terminal of non-folding structure in the user's pocket.
Also, the originator's information may be obtained by associating the kinds of incoming identification tone with the originator or the contents of incoming call, but if a great number of originators are present, it is difficult to identify clearly the originator on the basis of the kind of abstract incoming identification tone.